Device Design and Development Core PROJECT SUMMARY This core will provide the primary source of critical device, design and development of custom experimental equipment to NEl-funded vision research in the laboratories of numerous investigators, and serve as a centralized resource to promote shared device designs to facilitate entry into vision research and collaboration. The machine shop, which is housed within the Fairchild Building, will serve as one key node for providing this service. The machine shop will provide not only frequent services to construct innovative new equipment used in specific approaches in vision research, but will also be called upon to provide device design and development. In addition, the machine shop will consult in the design of specialized equipment to be fabricated via outside 3- D printing services. The core director will be Tirin Moore, an NEl-funded independent Professor who has extensive experience with device development and the management of the machine shop.